No Matter How Long Ago, There'll Always Be A Place In My Heart For You
by UniSparkles
Summary: When Santana and Brittany accidentally bump into each other on the side walk after years of not seeing one another will things be as they always were or will they be more awkward than ever? Placed 5 years after 4x22 episode, All or Nothing. This is my first Brittana fic, so please comment truthfully on what you think.
1. New Beginnings, hopefully

**Heya all, this is my fist Brittana fanfic so please bare with. Also, my first two chapters are going to be Santana's and Brittany's P.O.V's and then after them I think I'm going to base it loosely on Santana's side of things.**

**Please Read and Review and post your opinions on this, please. **

* * *

**_Santana's P.O.V_**

Out in the freezing cold Santana pulled up her coat to her ears as the wind bit at her neck. As she walked down the street she silently cursed to herself for the weather and put her head down to hug her chest.

For her own realization it had come to her that she had a lot of free time just thinking and zoning out on unimportant things, it bugged her because when she was thinking all she could think about was Brittany and all the 'what if's'. And even if she didn't say it out loud she was thinking about Glee Club as it felt like a life time ago. As it was a place where she was accepted for who she was as a lesbian and an on stage New Direction-er.

She felt a little guilty for not keeping n touch with her fellow Gleeks but couldn't blame them all as to most of them she was just a super raging closeted lesbian bitch to and took all her anger out on them and hated herself for it.

Even now when she was admitting her thoughts out in her head she couldn't stop but wonder what they were all doing and if their dreams actually came true.

Santana knew that Berry was so close to being that big star and becoming huge. Porcelain and Pretty Pony were off walking in the sunset at being finally engaged. Frankenteen was still in Lima teaching but now he was officially the Glee Club's teacher as Mr. Shue went off with Ms. Pillsbury, making life. (Ew)

Boy Chang and and Girl Chang had cease-fired and their love for one another rekindled so now they're going world wide with Mike's dancing and Tina singing, together. Puckerman was somewhere making millions. (or so he said) Quinn was the only one who she actually kept in contact with on a daily basis. Last Santana heard she had met up with Trouty Mouth and Quinn wouldn't go on. (which either meant they had sex or taking things slowly)

To Santana's dismay she didn't know what happened to Sugar, Artie, Joe, Rory and sadly Brittany. She regretted ever not staying n touch with Brittany, her bi-corn, songbird and more importantly her soul mate. Last time she had spoken to Brittany they walking out the auditorium arm in arm and then she went back to NYC and Brittany packed and left for MIT, because Brittany is a sheer genius at heart.

It all happened so fast and now Santana feels her heart break everyday without the Blonde. She tells herself everyday that she has moved one, but there will always be a special place reserved in her heart for Brittany. Always.

Just as she was letting her mind go into deep thought and turn the corner she felt herself come into reality with a thud. She had been to hooked up on thoughts of Brittany to notice the person who she's some how collided with and the next thing she knew she was on her ass.

Shocked, Santana was about to unleash her hair ridden razor blades and go all Lima Heights Adjacent when she looked up and felt a gasp leave her lips. A smile pulled on her lips, a smile she hadn't used for a long time.


	2. Hello from an old friend

**Well, I did have this done and it would have posted quicker but my internet went all craycray, so I had to re-write and it has been delayed for like an hour, sorry. :\**

* * *

_**Brittany's P.O.V**_

Brittany was about to turn the corner when a very familiar Latina came into view and she smiled brightly. She stopped in her tracks right in front of the Latina but Santana didn't seem to notice her and seemed lost in her thoughts. Brittany frowned but stayed rooted to the spot.

She let out a gasp as she saw Santana fall, once Santana looked up Brittany saw her frown but it was replaced with a smile and she felt herself smile too. She let out a hand for the Latina to take and gripped onto it tightly as she pulled her up. She let her eyes roam Santana until she met her dark chocolatey brown eyes and bit her lip.

She pulled Santana into a bone crushing hug and her smile grew even brighter. She pulled away, let go of Santana's hand and held Santana at arms length as she looked her over once more. Santana hadn't changed a bit and Brittany liked that.

Her ash black hair was as shiny as ever. her features still looking young with no signs of wear and tear or wrinkles and her body, was looking as best it could. Brittany noted this down and pulled the Latina in for a more gentler hug. as she realised they hadn't swapped hello's she broke the formidable comfortable silence that had broken out between them.

"Oh my Tubbington! It's actually you San!" Brittany said cheerfully. "Hi." She added.

Santana let out a laugh and Brittany blushed slightly. "Yes, Britt. It actually is me. How are you? How was MIT? Did you graduate? Did you make any friends?" Realising she had asked too many questions she blushed. "I missed you Brittany."

Brittany smiled as she saw Santana had shown an interest in what she had down. "I missed you too Santana. Is there any place we can catch up or _talk_?" She asked and felt relieved when she saw the smaller brunette nod.

"Yeah, my place is down the road, we can catch up over Coffee or hot chocolate, and _talk _if you want." Santana said and swallowed thickly as '_talk' _meant the two of them.

Brittany took Santana's hand subconsciously and smiled. "Ooh! With marshmallows?" She asked and heard Santana laugh which meant yes as they walked down the road and into Santana's house as if they'd only been away from each other for mere weeks, not years.

* * *

**I feel like these chapters are really short. Do you guys? :\**


	3. I don't want to talk

**Thank you all for following and stuff, I feel so loved. :')  
This chapter will be more of Santana's P.O.V than Brittany's because I think more like Santana. xD But I do apologise if sometimes I end up doing Brittany. Oh and they are now at her place already.**

* * *

Santana was sitting on the chair across from Brittany, her hands wrapped around her cup of Coffee as she watched Brittany fish for marshmallows out her own cup of hot chocolate. She got so lost in thought that she hadn't realized Brittany was speaking to her until she felt a marshmallow hit her and a smiling but a little furious Brittany was looking at her.

"Sorry Britt, I must have got lost in my thoughts." Santana said as she looked to Brittany and saw her stick her tongue out.  
"It's cool San, I was just talking to Marshy." Brittany let out a little laugh at the nickname she herself gave to the marshmallow she'd thrown at Santana.

Santana rolled her eyes playfully at Brittany and couldn't help but think how cute it was. "Marshy? Where's Marshy now, huh?"  
She heard Brittany laugh as she spoke. "Um, she's on your face, San. Hmm, Marshy, I'm going to call you Marshy from now on." And with that Brittany reached over and grabbed the marshmallow that had stuck onto Santana's face.

Santana let out a laugh at the new nickname and wiped her face of the stickiness with the back of her hand.

She became all serious. "So, let's _talk_." She swallowed thickly as she said it, she wanted to have the talk obviously, but part of her was truly dreading it.

Santana looked at Brittany who seemed to have her thinking face on, which rarely happened and it made Santana dread ts even more.

"Well, starting with your questions, San, I'm fine. MIT was great, I was known as a genius there and all thanks to you. Of course I graduated, I'm a sheer genius, if I do say so myself. Yeah I made friends, but not one of them were like you which was sad. But over all it was great. How are you?" Brittany said as calmly and professionally as possible.

Santana smiled, knowing Brittany had missed the concept of _talk_. "I'm great Britt, but when said talk I meant about us, where we stand." She said trying to sound gentle but not putting to much on to the Blonde.

"Oh." Was all Brittany could manage and she frowned, not because she was sad but because she didn't really want to dig up their long and sometimes dramatic past.

"We don't have to talk about it now, if you don't want to. We can just bask in the presence of one another." Santana said and showed a weak smile, trying to delay their talk. But Brittany shook her head.

"No, we need to talk about us now, because if we don't it'll just get all confusing again and we're grown adults now." Santana was hit heard by what Brittany had said but knew it was the truth.

"I guess your right, let's talk then." Santana said and placed her now cold Coffee onto the table as they prepared to talk, dig up their past and find if they can make a future.

* * *

**It's still really short in my opinion. :\ But the next chapter will be dedicated to their little ****_talk _****and I don't know if I should bring Quinn in or not, seeing as their the unholy trinity and BFF's. **


	4. A knock at the door can spoil things

**Wow. I'm so happy y'all are liking this. And to see all the follows and favorites makes me extremely happier, but I do apologize for the long delay in this post as I had to visit my grandmother over the weekend. :\ Sorry.**

* * *

Santana looked at Brittany who took in a deep breathe, and started talking. "Ok, you know Sam and I broke up, right? Well it was and still is because I miss my sweet lady kisses, San. But I didn't realize that my action was too late as then I got offered to go to MIT and you left for New York again." Brittany looked up to Santana.

"Did you love him? Sam that is." Is all Santana could say and didn't even bother to force a smile. She saw Brittany nod slightly. "Of course I did San. I loved him yeah, but truth be told he was only there to keep me warm. A hand to hold. What you and I had was a million times better than what Sam and I ever had and it was only then that I had come to my senses." Brittany gave a sigh and Santana nodded in response, taking in every word the Blonde had said.

"Yeah. It happened so fast. I tried to get Sam to let you go Britt, but I think he really loved you, you know." Santana said staring into space.

"I bet his bug Guppy Face or Trouty Mouth was so big it..." She trailed off in her own thought and shook her head. "Sorry, B, he just annoyed me so much."

Santana said quietly and felt Brittany take her hand and squeeze it tight for reassurance. "Yeah. He was just a fishy face with a hot body. But don't worry my Marshy-Mellow, he is long gone."

Santana nodded with a smirk."Yeah, with Quinn."

Brittany tried to give her a weird look but a knock at the door interrupted them and Santana cursed under her breath. "Sh. Pretend we're not here. I don't want to let you go so quickly this time." And they both froze on the spot.

"S! Let me in, I know your there, we planned for me to come." The sound of the familiar Blonde's voice made both Santana and Brittany jump violently. "Ok, Britt, I wanna surprise Quinn if you know what I mean. Please go in the bedroom." Brittany nodded but let a little smirk on her lips as she went in and closed the door, her hair flicking behind her.

Santana opened the door and smiled. "Q, what a lovely surprise." She said as Quinn came inside and closes the door. She looked around and notices the two cups on the table. "Did I interrupt anything?" The Blonde asked and shrugged to the two cups.

Santana shook her head, dashed for the cups and took a sip of her stone cold Coffee.

Santana reframed from gagging and smiled. "Mmm." She said encouragingly. Quinn let out a laugh and shook her head. "Your a dork, Santana." Santana shrugged and grinned. "That's why you love me."

Santana washed out the cups whilst Quinn babbled on about Sam and how wonderful it was to see him again after so long. The same old. "You know, I've heard this a hundred times now." Santana said trying not to sound whiney and forced herself not to eyeroll. But Quinn was in her own little world and just carried on talking.

Santana gasped and dropped a cup as it smashed on the floor she smiled. "Oh! I almost forgot." She said making Quinn jump. She ran to her bedroom door and Quinn raised an eyebrow. "I bumped into an old friend from Glee or McKinley rather today." Santana said holding the door handle.

Quinn let out a squeal of happiness and smiled "Who?!" She asked eagerly as Santana shrugged. "Well, rather than tell you I thought I'd show you." Santana said and opened the door, Brittany sauntered out, a big dreamy smile on her face as if she was in her own little world.


	5. What to do now?

**Thank y'all for following my story, I seem to thank y'all in every chapter but that's because I really am thankful. Sorry I'm taking so long to post them now my brain is just running out of ideas.**

* * *

Santana smiled. "Unholy Trinity, reunited!" She said cheerfully as Quinn and Brittany hugged. Once they departed from their warm embraced Quinn smiled. "How you been, B?" She asked, the excitement of seeing each other finally waring off.

Brittany smiled. "Just great, Q. Yourself?" She asked her smile not waving as she glanced at Santana and smiled.

Quinn smiled and nodded. "I'm great too. You know, Sam and I are together now. I'm sorry it didn't work out for the pair of you." She said cautiously as Santana rolled her eyes at the mention of the Trouty Mouth blonde and gave Quinn a quick glare.

Quinn shrugged the glare away and raised an eyebrow in a questioning way. Brittany looked between the Blonde and Latina wondered what would happen next and Santana spoke first. "We're working on it Quinn."

Santana ended the sentence with a smile, trying not to bite at Quinn's unspoken accusation. Brittany smiled and Quinn looked confused which was rare between the Blondes as it was usually Brittany who looked confused. "So how long have you two seen each other?" She asked trying to sound casual and not nosey.

Santana looked at Brittany and smiled. "A few hours in the least. We were just err _talking _stuff out before you came."

Quinn nodded, a smile forming on her lips. "Oh right. Sorry I crashed the little party going on here." Brittany let out a laugh. "You haven't changed a bit, Q. But seriously all we did was talk and through a marshmallow or two, isn't that right, Marshy." Brittany looked to Santana, a grin gracing her features.

"Marshy? That has to be new." Quinn said even though she shook her head she was smiling underneath. "Yeah, Britt attacked me with her pet Marshy." Santana said quietly.

"Right." Santana clapped her hands together. "Since all the mushy reunion is over and you, Quinn, are here what should we do now, eh?" Santana asked. Quinn shrugged her shoulders whilst a huge cheeky grin rose on Brittany's face.

"I know it may be a stupid idea but it seems suitable since we haven't seen one another for at least a year." Santana smiled. "I'm sure it's a great idea, B." Santana said and Quinn muttered, "Kiss ass." Santana and Brittany decided to ignore the Blonde.

"Well, we could watch a movie." Brittany said and they all smiled and shouted. "Fining Nemo!" They all laughed. "Great minds think alike." Brittany said and nodded. "Yes, it is." Santana looked to Quinn. "Not going to cry this time are we, Quinnie?"

Quinn rolled her eyes and laughed. "We're grown up now, I think I can manage it."

As the three girls settled down Santana turned the movie on and smiled. "Just like old times." She whispered as the opening credits started.


	6. Just another story

**Heya! Sorry this is late. I seem to have a life and things get in the way. Sorry. Anywho, thanks for liking this! (: oh by the way, the letter, Brittany is in italics whereas Quinn is bold. I did that so it would be easier to know. **

* * *

The closing credits had run and Santana had been shaken awake. She made a noise that sounded like a growl and was meant to mean that she didn't want to be awaken but the shaking persisted.

She sighed after a minute an opened her eyes. She stood up and stretched. After stretching she called Brittany but there was no answer. She looked at the T.V and came to the conclusion that she must have fallen asleep before the movie had even started.

Santana looked around the living room but no one was there, she became confused as to who had shaken her from her sleep and frowned. She checked her watch and it was only a few minutes past two in the afternoon.

She walked into the kitchen and flicked a switch to the kettle. She looked around again wondering whether she had dreamt of seeing Brittany and Quinn as they were no where in sight. But it just seemed too real. Santana shrugged the feeling of sudden loneliness off and eyed a letter she knew wasn't there before she crashed on the sofa.

She picked it up quickly and her heart as she saw it was from Brittany and Quinn.

_Santana, _

_We tried to wake you but you just looked to peaceful so we left you there because during the movie Quinn and I got hungry. We realized you had no food for some strange reason so we've gone to get some. Be back soon, pinky promise. (:_

**_Yeah, we're obviously out as this letter wouldn't be in our absence. See you soon. _**

_Brittany x_ _** & Quinn**_

Santana read the letter slowly and let out a laugh as she noticed Quinn ha gotten impatient with Brittany's long drabble and tried to make it short and sweet.

She held the letter to her chest feeling overwhelmed with happiness that Brittany didn't want to wake her because she looked too peaceful. Without thinking she opened her front door and shouted it out so the whole street could hear it. When she closed the door she blushed to herself at how she hadn't kept her emotions under control.

Santana cursed silently to herself and leaned against the door. A few minutes later she jumped as someone tried to pry the door open. She moved away from it and opened it. "Oh hi." She said with a sheepish smile as Brittany and Quinn were glaring. It was more Quinn glaring, Brittany just had her big dreamy smile on.

They walked in with a carrier bag of food and placed it on the table. Quinn spoke first. "I see we've finally woken up, Sleeping Beauty." Santana rolled her eyes and nodded. "And I see we're still an evil wicked witch, sorry I mean bitch." Quinn gasped quietly and Santana shook her head whilst Brittany was on the verge of saying something about violence but thought only to use that if they actually slapped one another.

"Sorry, that was a little too much." Santana mumbled and Quinn just nodded. Brittany dived into the bag and got out a little baby sized box of Lucky Charms and started to eat them. Santana watched her, amazement obviously filling her eyes whilst Quinn just texted on her mobile. "Who you textin' Q?" Santana asked creeping up behind the shorter Blonde.

Quinn jumped and frowned. "Don't do that! No one, its just Sam. He keeps texting me." Quinn said sounding exhausted by it. Brittany looked up. "Did you tell him you were spending the day with Santana and I?" She asked curiously. Quinn nodded. "Well, I mentioned Santana but your name didn't pop up because I had no idea you'd be here."

"Oh. Maybe he just misses you. He can get quite lonely when it's just his Trouty Mouth for comfort." Santana said smiling. Brittany let out a laugh and said that was a good one but Quinn rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Actually he's supposed to be out today..." She trailed off as she received another text but didn't look at it.

"Well. Let's sort that little problem out, eh?" Santana walked over and took Quinn's phone. Brittany quickly rushed to the other Blonde before she could attack Santana. Then, the Latina switched Quinn's phone off and pushed it into a cupboard. "Problem solved." She said sounding proud with herself.

"Now Guppy Face won't bother you." The Latina said as Brittany let go of Quinn and stood by Santana. "Now who's the sheer genius, Marshy." She said with a smile as Quinn just rolled her eyes. "S, why didn't you just kill me slowly, that's just the same as taking my phone."

Santana let out a laugh. "Drama Queen." She said and smiled. She reached to the kettle to make another Coffee and make whatever Quinn wanted and Brittany a Hot Chocolate with marshmallows when a loud ear throbbing knock came from her door.

She looked between the two Blonde's before making her way to the door, she didn't think anyone had made plans to meet her at her place and wondered who the hell was her to ruin their fun.

* * *

**Also, I think this is my longest chapter yet. Yay! It's over 900 words where as my others are 500-600. I hope this makes up for posting late. **


	7. Stranger by the door

**Sorry for the long delay in this update But I've decided that because I've got too much to handle in my what I call life I'm not going to post daily as I just don't have the time. Plus, thank you all for liking this. Please review and tell me ****what you think as I'm running low on ideas now and anyone's input would be greatly appreciated. Oh and sorry if it seems short, I just wanted to post something, fast and it proves that I need one of you awesome people's help I'd you have any ideas for this story at all.**

* * *

Santana opened the door to see a man with fair short hair and glasses perched on the root of his nose. She raised an eyebrow in confusion because she had no clue who he was but his smile didn't falter, not even when she looked at him confusedly "Err, hi, who the hell are you?"

She said trying not to sound overly confused or rude as she wasn't normally confused like this.

The guy held out his hand to shake and nodded. "Hi! I'm Leum! I thought I'd come introduce myself." Santana shook his hand and smiled politely. To be honest he sounded too chirpy and Santana hated him already.

Quinn and Brittany looked at each other and Santana sighed. "And... Why are you here?" She said trying not to sound the slightest bit bitchy.

The tall man looked at her before inviting himself in. "Why I'm here for many reasons actually." Santana pushed him back through the door and closed it quickly before shouting creep.

Santana looked at the two Blondes and smiled. "Well, that was rather absurd. Don't you think?" She got a nod from Quinn. "Yeah, very." Brittany said, she seemed to be lost in thought. "He had a strange name too..." The tall Blonde trailed off.

Santana shrugged it off and swallowed thickly. "So where we're we? Yes! Quinn, what do you drink, I've put the kettle on." Quinn looked at Santana and smiled. "Just a cup of tea please."

Santana made her way back to the kitchen , she made the drinks and sitting down with the Blonde's who were in a heated discussion about something.

She rolled her eyes when they were talking about Lucky Charms and how Quinn thought it was wrong to be a breakfast cereal but Brittany quite persistent about how it was the best she knew. "So... I see we're talking about something that's real important."

Brittany looked at San and smiled, not taking in her sarcasm. "Of course, Marshy. It's always important." Quinn let out a laugh and smiled. "Yeah, sure B."

Santana looked at Quinn. "What's so funny blondie?" Quinn stopped laughing and shook her head but kept a smile on her face. "Oh, nothing, S. It's just you two are so cute."

Santana smiled before rolling her eyes. "Bitch please, we're the cutest you'll ever see."

After talking for another half hour the Latina and taller Blonde finally said goodbye to Quinn who said she had to get back and deal with Sam before he ate all the Chapstick. They all had forgotten about Quinn's phone.

Santana laughed, in her opinion he probably did that anyway. After closing the door, she smirked at Brittany.

"We're finally alone, Britt. Now that we've talked everything out what do you want to do? Just you and I."

Santana said feeling like now they had put the unwanted stuff behind they could finally do what she had since first seeing the Blonde earlier in the street, a huge grin on her face as she winked.

Brittany let out a giggle and smiled. "Well, I have missed you and especially our sweet lady kisses..." She said slowly. Santana nodded. "Yeah. Me too." She moved to the sofa and gestured Brittany to sit next to her. And Brittany followed her like a dog eagerly following it's master.


	8. A phone can ruin sexy times

**Heya. Thank y'all for liking and reading, it means a lot to me it really does. I thought whilst I had the time I should update for y'all. By the way, in my opinion I am not really good about writing smut or kissing, soI apologize in advance. Anywho, back to the story. **

* * *

As Santana was about to speak again she got cut short by lips meeting hers. She had missed the touch of Brittany's lips for so long and now she felt that the long wait was worth it, now she felt like she could stay her for eternity.

Santana kissed back, running a hand slowly through Brittany's long Blonde hair. She felt a slight moan of need and want come through her own lips and kisses Brittany harder pushing her back onto the couch.

Brittany smiled into the kiss and as she lay with Santana on top she cupped her face and rubbed her cheek with her thumb, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss, wanting and needing Santana like the Latina had shown a few seconds ago. She placed a hand on Santana's back slowly and gently which warranted her another moan from the smaller brunette.

Santana tugged at Brittany's shirt, pulling her up so they were sitting up. Brittany put her arms up as Santana gracefully pulled it up over her head and threw it over her shoulder somehow managing to keep their lips connected.

Santana felt a moan escape her lips as Brittany's asked for entrance with her tongue. Brittany let slip a moan as she felt Santana's hand rub by her stomach, she tangled her fingers in Santana's hair as she didn't want to stop. But they both had to come or air and Santana pulled back panting a little. "Wow... I've so missed this." Santana said through breaths she leaned in but Brittany stopped her.

"What's up Britt? I know I haven't been getting my Mac on lately but I'm not that bad am I? Is it my breath? Was I not good?" Santana said, obviously flustered. Brittany let out a low chuckle before shaking her head. "No, your great. Your breath is great and your more than good, San. But, can you hear that? It's like far away shouting."

Santana strained her ears to listen but shook her head. "Nope. Not a thing. Maybe just a neighbor or two arguing. Come on." She said trying to lean in but Brittany had zoned out, leaving Santana to sigh.

Brittany stood up and started walking to the door, Santana knowing Brittany grabbed her shirt and cursed silently in Spanish. She followed the Blonde and put her shirt on her. Brittany opened the door and looked down the road. She saw a girl and guy arguing near the end of the road.

She noticed them both before frowning. She went inside, got Quinn's phone from where Santana had hidden it and switched it on. She and Santana saw over like fifty texts from Trouty Mouth. "Holy shit, this dude needs a life..." Santana trailed off before snatching the phone and running to the couple who were shouting and at each others throats. She got there and started panting, out of breath.

"Q... I thought... you may need... this." Santana said giving the small Blonde her phone back and frowned. Quinn thanked her before looking back at Sam. "See? I couldn't text you, because Santana stole my phone!" Sam looked at her and frowned. "Why did she even have your phone Quinn?! Look, I don't even wanna know, let's go home."

Santana nodded at that. "Yeah, please. You interrupted sweet lady kisses time." She growled and got an elbow to the rib as Brittany had caught up. Quinn, not wanting any more drama toon Sam's hand and they walked off disappearing down the road, Sam muttering something about a cousin who should've been visiting, but Quinn wasn't listening.

Santana looked at Brittany. "Now, where were we?" She asked with a smirk as they walked back to her house. "Well, I believe two very hot and attractive girls were going all the way." Brittany said with a smirk. "Miss Brittany, I love the way you think." Santana's smirk grew as she led the Blonde back inside the house.


End file.
